Harry Potter and the Stories of Fatherhood
by Harrys-Gal-4ever
Summary: This FanFic is about Harry and Ginny, after the books. They are happily married and have 4 children. My first FanFic. Reviews appreciated! UPDATED
1. Meet the Family

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

(Note from the author: This story was actually created by a friend of mine who is not allowed to use FanFiction, so I am posting it for her. I have fixed a few grammatical errors in it though. )

Harry opened his eyes groggily on the morning of February 14 and immediately closed them again. The sun was too bright.

"Where are the bloody curtains?" he muttered sleepily.

He opened his eyes again and let them adjust to the light. He sighed, rolled over and saw his wife of eleven years sleeping soundly.

He smiled and touched her long red curls; those he loved so much, and kissed her exposed neck. She sighed and rolled over so he could see her properly now.

Her eyes were closed and her soft, rosy skin was just as smooth as it had been when she was seventeen. He kissed her forehead tenderly just as their door opened.

Harry heard, before he saw, feet running towards them before their owner jumped him.

Harry let out an 'oof' of surprise and groaned when he felt his son's elbows stick in his stomach.

"Sorry dad," said Brad.

Brad was Harry and Ginny's first born. He was born a year after Harry and Ginny got married and brought them more joy than Harry and Ginny thought possible.

He was ten years old and was a startling copy to Harry's own father, James. He inherited Harry's jet-black messy hair and (according to Ginny) Harry's build.

His eyes however were hazel, just like both of his grandfathers. Ginny often complained that Brad does not have anything that resembles her, but Harry thought differently, he was just as jovial and happy as his mother.

"What's up B?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just came to tell you good morning," Brad said happily.

"Did you have to wake me in the process?" grumbled Ginny, who, just like Harry, had difficulties opening her eyes.

"Sorry mum."

"Stop saying sorry," said Harry amusedly.

"Sorry," said Brad sheepishly before kissing both Ginny and Harry on the cheek and running away from the room.

Ginny chuckled "Every Saturday morning…"

"Morning," said Harry before yawning and kissing his wife on her mouth "Happy Valentines" he whispered in her ear before kissing it too and getting out of bed.

Ginny smiled and stretched out on the bed. In the age of 28, she was feeling great; she had a loving husband, a house of their own, more nieces and nephews then she could count and of course – four children of her own.

They were the joy in her life, their giggles made her feel warm from the inside and every smile made her heart beat faster in happiness.

"Mummy!" a cry was heard and Ginny turned to look at the door, where her third child, her first girl, Zoey, was standing hugging her doll.

"Come here Zoey," she said and patted on the place next to her. Zoey came running to bed, her red curls flying everywhere and her green eyes laughing.

"Good morning sweetie," said Ginny, stroking her daughter's soft, milky skin.

"Mummy," said Zoey, giggling "did you know tha daddy is in di kitchen wit' his u'derwea'?"

"Is he?" asked Ginny amusedly.

"Yeah, and he was si'ging something." Here Zoey lowered her voice "He doesn't sing too good."

"He's not singing well?" said Ginny laughing, "Well, your daddy is talented in other things, like cooking breakfast!"

Zoey squealed and clapped her little hands "Wha is we going to eat?"

"Why don't you go ask daddy what we are going to eat?" Ginny corrected her. Zoey smiled.

"Ok!" she said and jumped out of bed, running down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Zoey yelled.

Harry turned just in time to catch his daughter and lift her in the air. Zoey squealed in joy and Harry kissed her head in delight.

"Wat are you mak'ing for brekfest?" she asked, giving him hopeful eyes he couldn't resist and was sure were going to get him into trouble in the future.

"Well," he said "I am making some toast and eggs right now and if you'll going to be a good girl and drink all of your milk, you can have some tomatoes too."

Zoey's eyes lit. If there was anything Zoey liked to eat more than chocolate frogs, it was tomatoes. She liked the tomatoes cut into quarters with some salt and if there were olives around, she would eat them together.

Harry had no idea where this tomatoes love came from but he was grateful. Zoey had her mother's build and he was afraid that someday the wind would catch her if she won't eat some more healthy food.

"Really, now go and wake Scott so we can have some breakfast."

Zoey jumped from his arms and ran to her brother's room, bumping into Ginny who was holding baby Hailey in her arms.

"Sorry mummy!" Zoey yelled.

Ginny shook her head and kissed Hailey's cheek. She was a bit older than a year and a half and was able to walk pretty nicely. Ginny however, knew that Hailey was tad spoiled – she loved it when her mother or father held her in their arms in the morning, when she was still sleepy.

"Scotty! Scotty!" little Zoey yelled and jumped on her six year old brother, shaking him "Scotty! Daddy made brekfest, wake up!" she said in her usual jovial self.

Scott groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Scotty!" said Zoey indignantly "Wake up!"

"Geroff Zoey" said Scott blearily.

Zoey pouted, "Wake up Scotty, or I tell mummy dat you took her wand yeste'day!"

Scott immediately woke "You won't!" he mock gasped.

"I will!" said Zoey in triumph "If you won't wake!"

Scott hugged Zoey around her middle and pinned her underneath him, starting to tickle her. Zoey immediately started screaming and laughing.

"Sc-co-t-t-y!" she giggled "S-Sto-op!"

"Do you promise you won't tell mum?" said Scott, smiling.

"Yes!" she said between gasps. Scott stopped tickling her and Zoey got up from underneath him and crawled under his legs.

Scotty chuckled. This girl was the queen of the house, had everyone wrapped around her little finger. He ran his hand over his red hair and yawned.

Zoey took his hand and dragged him downstairs. They weren't, however, prepared for what they saw:

Ginny and Harry were snogging in the kitchen and baby Hailey was sitting in her high chair looking at them in interest.

Zoey giggled and Scott let out a disgusted sound "Mum! Dad! You scarred me for life!"

Harry and Ginny broke the kiss and Ginny turned to look, slightly flushed, at them.

"Breakfast?" she suggested, still blushing.

"Yeah!" said Zoey happily, and sat near the table. Scott sat near her and his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry are you?" said Harry with a smile "Where's Brad?"

Zoey shrugged "Dunno" said Scott, still a little sleepily.

"BRAD!" yelled Ginny making the occupants of the kitchen flinch; she sounded too much like grandma right now.

"Coming!" said the distant voice of Brad. A minute later, a thundering sound was heard on the steps and Brad came into his kitchen, his hair ruffled from whatever he was doing before.

He sat next to his baby sister and kissed her cheek before Ginny and Harry put their plates on the table and filled them with food.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, holding each other's hand under the table and squeezing it gently every once in a while.

The occupants of the table ate in silence; they appreciated the time they had together and enjoyed the time they were together.

Harry chuckled when he saw Ginny unsuccessfully trying to get Hailey to eat her porridge.

Zoey and Scott were watching in fascination as Ginny tried to force the food into Hailey's mouth and Harry grinned when he saw Zoey drank all of her milk.

"What are you grinning about Harry? Make yourself useful and make Hailey eat," said Ginny.

Harry's grin slipped off his face and he pouted. Zoey giggled and Ginny, Brad and Scott rolled their eyes at their father's childish behaviour.

Ginny thrust the plastic spoon into Harry's hand and Harry moved to sit near Hailey. Harry looked deep into Hailey's hazel eyes and started talking seriously.

"Now you listen here Hailey, open your mouth and let daddy get that delicious porridge into your mouth so we can all play later ok?"

Zoey giggled at the babyish tone Harry took and even Ginny smirked, but to their astonishment, Hailey opened her mouth and let Harry feed her.

"Harry!" gasped Ginny.

"Shhh Ginny, watch and learn" smirked Harry. Ginny kicked his shin.

"I cannot believe she let you feed her!" Ginny said.

Harry just smirked and fed Hailey, watching in delight every time she opened her mouth.

"Daddy!" Zoey said loudly, averting Harry's eyes from Hailey "You promised me tomato!"

"I did," said Harry "and you will get your tomato when I'll finish feeding your sister," said Harry patiently.

"It's not fair!" said Zoey "You promised!"

"And I won't break the promise Zoey; I just need you to be patient." Said Harry.

Ginny watched the exchange "Zoey, daddy's feeding Hailey right now and when he'll finish he'll make you tomatoes," she said to her pouting daughter.

"Fine!" huffed Zoey "I'm not t'king to you daddy!" she said.

The boys sat in silence and watched the argument with their eyebrows up; Zoey was never the troublemaker.

When Harry finished he cleaned his robes with a quiet Scourgify. He got up and went to the kitchen with a sigh.

He summoned a plate and a knife, pulled out a tomato from the refrigerator and started cutting it, adding small amounts of salt every now and then.

When he finished he cleaned his hands and went to the dining table, putting the tomatoes on the table in front of Zoey.

Zoey's eyes lit "T'ank you daddy!" she squealed, forgetting about her promise not to talk to Harry, and started chewing her tomatoes hungrily.

Harry chuckled. "Just be patient next time Zoey."

But Zoey didn't listen, she was too engrossed in chewing her tomatoes. Harry and Ginny shared an amused look.

When they finished eating, Ginny took the plates to the kitchen and started washing them, hearing the kids running to play in their rooms.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she smiled as she felt her husband planting a kiss on her shoulder blade.

She continued to wash the dishes until Harry kissed her neck.

"You know I love you right?" he murmured in her ear and she sighed.

"I know. I love you too," she murmured just as quietly.

"Good," he said and kissed her behind her ear.

Ginny groaned "Harry I'll never be able to finish the dishes like that," she felt Harry nod.

He stopped kissing her but kept his arms firmly on her waist. Suddenly he moved very slowly, taking her with him. Right and left. Right and left. He was rocking her.

Ginny closed her eyes and let him rock her. With a quick spell, she dried her hands and put them on his. Moving together, like dancing, to an inaudible music.

She sighed and turned, putting her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his green eyes she loved so much. Slowly she reached and kissed him.

Softly, gently and lovingly.

He tightened his hold around her and kissed her back.

"Urg! Mum! Dad! I'm scarred for life!" yelled Brad, breaking Harry and Ginny's kiss.

"So we've been told," chuckled Harry.

"For the second time today" added Ginny.

"Is there anything you wanted Brad?" asked Harry.

"Just some chocolate frogs," mumbled Brad.

"We just ate breakfast!" said Ginny sharply.

Brad shrugged and Ginny sighed, walking out of the kitchen muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys are always hungry…seven stomachs'.

Harry and Brad chuckled "Redheads, you've got to love them, but never get on their bad side," said Harry wistfully.

"I heard that!" yelled Ginny from the second floor. Harry laughed and swung his arm around Brad's shoulder.

"So, what about these chocolate frogs huh?"


	2. A Little Surprise

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

(Note from the author: This story was created by a friend of mine who is not allowed to use FanFiction, so I am posting it for her. I have fixed a few grammatical errors in it though. )

Meanwhile, Ginny went upstairs, chuckling at her husband and son's behavior. She entered Hailey's room and saw Zoey sitting on a large red, fluffy blanket on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with Hailey.

Hailey was giggling and Ginny felt her heart melt. Saturdays were the best days of the week in her opinion. The whole family would be relaxed and mainly enjoy each other's company.

"All right there Zoey?" asked Ginny quietly. Zoey looked up and smiled happily.

"Just watch that she doesn't insert any small objects into her mouth," warned Ginny before closing the door and going to Scott's room.

She opened the door quietly and saw Scott sitting on his bed and tossing a small Quaffle between his hands.

Ginny came in and sat on the edge of Scott's bed.

"What's wrong baby?"

Scott turned his green eyes to her, "Nothing"

"Come on…" she soothed and scooted closer to him, trying to flatten his red messy hair.

"It's just that Brad is going to Hogwarts in a few months and… and…" Brad didn't seem to want to continue talking to he continued to toss the Quaffle in his hands.

"And you want to go too?" said Ginny kindly. Scott nodded.

"You know, when I was six, Bill already finished Hogwarts, Charlie was in his sixth year and Percy was in his first year. I was left alone with Fred, George, and Ron – not exactly the best company," she said and Scott grinned.

"Besides," she said "I'm not that bad am I? And your sisters and maybe some more siblings…" trailed Ginny and her eyes became dreamy.

"Mum! Are we having another baby?" asked Scott happily.

Ginny smiled and patted Scott's head affectionately "Maybe…"

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginerva Weasley Potter, you answer me right now!" Molly Weasley's shrill voice was sounded through the fireplace.

Harry heard his mother-in-law's voice yelling and hurried into the living room. He sat on the big sofa in front of the fireplace and grinned. "Hello Molly."

"Oh! Hello Harry dear!" greeted Molly warmly, "Arthur and I wondered whether you'd want to come to dinner with us and the children will have a sleepover here," she said.

Molly Weasley was over sixty now, and had several age lines on her face she didn't like but Arthur insisted made her look even more beautiful. She had seventeen grandchildren she loved dearly and was very happy to have them for a monthly sleepover.

"Sounds good Molly," said Harry, smiling "Let me tell Ginny."

"Tell her to come here will you?" Molly asked. Harry nodded.

"Gin?" he called as he climbed the stairs. He found Ginny talking to Scott, holding him in her lap. "Gin?" he said.

Ginny looked up. "Your mom's in the fireplace," he said.

Ginny smiled and kissed Scott's ear "Thanks love," she told Harry and kissed his cheek on her way out, closing the door after her.

"What's up champ?" asked Harry as he placed himself on the bed.

"Nothing, mom just told me about how she was jealous of Uncle Percy for going to Hogwarts when she was six."

"Oh," said Harry "and how did you get into this subject in the first place?"

"Never mind…" mumbled Scott.

"Ok," said Harry, knowing to not to push his children, that when they'll be ready, they will talk.

But Scott wasn't the one to wait forever; "I want to go to Hogwarts too! I want to have a wand like you and mom has! I want to do magic!" Scott said the last part in yelling and Harry thought he heard a short pause from the talking in the house.

Scott turned Weasley red and huffed. Harry was a bit shocked when he heard his son's outburst.

But then, he thought, it was perfectly understandable that Scott would be jealous of his brother. Harry thought he would be too.

"Well, there's no need to be jealous of Brad. You will have your wand too you know, and even if we will buy you one, you wouldn't be allowed to use it," said Harry reasonably.

"Why not?" huffed Scott in indignation.

"Because of the Restriction of Underage Sorcery. You can't perform magic outside of school until you're seventeen."

"That's not fair!" yelped Scott.

"I think it is," said Harry.

Being a parent made Harry realize some very important things about the wizarding society; one of them was that the Restriction of Underage Sorcery, being unfair as it is, was perfectly understandable.

Children were very hectic and energetic, they like to make noise and if they are unpleased, they will do anything, but anything to get their purpose. Including hexing their friends and cursing their siblings.

"Think of all the havoc your Uncle Fred and Uncle George would have done without the Restriction."

Scott's face brightened at the mention of his uncles.

"Now, how would you like it if I told you you're going to your grandma's for a sleepover with your cousins?"

"Yay!" yelled Scott and enveloped his father in a massive hug. Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad?" said Scott, suddenly serious "Why does Ben have two grandmas and I have just one?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "Come here champ," he said and turned Scott so he was now sitting on his lap.

"You see, many years ago there was a wizard that became bad. He was very evil and did some pretty bad things to the wizards who believed that Muggle-borns should be educated to learn magic.

My parents were two of these people and one day, when I was just over one year old, this man came to my house and killed my mother and my father," said Harry.

"But how did the evil man know where your mom and dad lived? There are a lot of wizards," asked Scott.

"That's a story for another time I think," said Ginny from the door.

The boys looked up and Ginny smiled "Go help your sister pack her bag for grandmas," said Ginny "I will come to help you in a minute."

Scott went out of the room, shooting a suspicious glance to his parents before shutting the door.

Ginny smirked at Harry "Can I have a story too?" she asked in a babyish voice.

Harry smirked back and patted on his lap "Of course."

Ginny sat on his lap and Harry hugged her close to his body, smelling her hair and kissing her neck. Ginny's head tilted back.

"What about that story huh?" she mumbled.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl with red hair. She had six big overprotective brothers," Ginny giggled, "When this girl was little, she heard a story about a boy, the-boy-who-lived, and wanted to meet him." Harry said in a storyteller voice.

Ginny snorted, "That's an understatement."

Harry shushed her. "When she was ten, she met his on a train platform on his way to school. To her surprise, the boy became best friends with the girl's brother.

"When she met him one summer, when she was eleven and he was twelve, she immediately had a crush on him, even though he was skinny and had huge glasses."

"He had a beautiful pair of green eyes though," said Ginny.

"Hush Gin, that's beside the point," said Harry "Anyway, the boy didn't like her back, maybe because she once accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish."

"Hey!" said Ginny "Don't remind me!"

Harry ignored her "However, when the boy was sixteen, he noticed how beautiful the girl was and had a crush on her. The girl however, had already given-up on the boy and dated big, ugly, obnoxious boys," Ginny hit him on his arm.

"But when the boy asked the girl out one day, to his surprise, she said yes. Weeks and months passed and the boy realized he was falling in love with her. So when she graduated, he proposed and she said yes.

The boy and the girl are now living happily together with their four beautiful children, who obviously took after their mom," finished Harry.

Ginny sighed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Five," she mumbled.

Harry abandoned his storyteller voice "What?" he asked in astonishment.

"Five children. I'm pregnant"


	3. Back to the Burrow

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

(Note from the author: The first two chapters in this story where written by a friend of mine. From this point on, I have created it. Enjoy!)

(Blooper Alert: In the first chapter, you may have noticed that I spelled mom the British way, "mum". In the last chapter, however, I accidentally spelled it "mom" throughout the whole chapter. That was my mistake as an American writer. From now on, however, it will be "mum". Sorry!)

Harry was flabbergasted.

"You-you're-pregnant?" he managed to stutter.

Ginny nodded her head silently. "Yes, that's what I just said, isn't it?"

Harry suddenly picked her up off the ground and whirled her around.

"Harry," Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"This is great!" he basically shouted.

"But Harry, how are we going to tell the kids?" Ginny finally said.

At this, Harry froze. The other kids. This hadn't entered his mind until that moment. He plopped down on the bed, deep in thought. Ginny went to sit next to him. After a few moments, Harry finally spoke up.

"We can tell them at dinner. That way, everyone is there and we can just tell them then and there."

"But Harry, we're taking the kids and having dinner at my mum's house. Remember?"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to tell _everyone_."

"Ev-everyone?" Ginny stuttered. "But Harry, why can't we just wait --"

"No, Gin. They're going to find out anyway. Why not just let tell them rather than wait for them to find out. Anyway, your mum will be thrilled for us. You know how much she loves children…"

"Oh, all right. You have a point." Ginny bit her lip. "But… what if something happens?"

At this, Harry let out a little huff of annoyance. "Gin," he started. "You've said this every time. And every time, I've told you: He's gone, Ginny. Voldemort is dead, for good this time. And without him, the Death Eaters are nothing and can't do anything."

"I know," said Ginny "But…"

"Ginny, there are no buts. We have nothing to worry about."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek and left the room to check that all the children had their bags packed for that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is everyone ready to go to Grandma's house? Ginny yelled from the living room, a few hours later.

A rumbling was heard as all the kids came running down the stairs. Little Zoey was in the lead, followed by Brad and Scott and Harry was bringing up the rear, carrying baby Hailey in his arms.

"Ok," said Ginny now that everyone was downstairs. "Kids, we'll be using Side-Along-Apparition to get to Grandma's house. So, Zoey and Scott, you'll go with me and Hailey and Brad will go with Daddy. Everyone understand?"

A murmur of 'yes' ran through the room.

"OK," said Harry "Brad, come here and hold on tight to my arm." Brad did as he was told. "Ok, here we go!" Harry closed his eyes, concentrated, and with the twirl of his cloak, he was gone.

By now, Harry had gotten used to the sensation of Apparating by now, but he still disliked it.

Within a few seconds, he was at the Burrow. Apparently, Ginny had followed right after him because she appeared right next to him a few seconds later.

Molly had heard them Apparate and came bustling into the room. "How are you all?" she greeted warmly.

"We're all fine mum," said Ginny as Brad, Scott and Zoey ran up to hug their grandmother.

"Well, come on then! Everyone else is in the living room and I'm almost finished cooking dinner." Molly said as she ran back towards the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, Brad, Scott and Zoey followed (Zoey was holding Hailey's hand and helping her walk).

When Harry entered the living room, he saw, of course, a sea of red hair, with a couple of blondes here, a few brunettes there.

He looked around for Ron and Hermione and spotted them immediately, surrounded by their three children. Harry already knew that they were expecting, but Hermione seemed a bit bigger than last month. He ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" he said, embracing Ron like a brother, but he was having difficulties hugging Hermione what with her large stomach, but he hugged her just a warmly.

"How are you?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Fine," said Harry. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but the baby is getting pretty heavy," she replied with a laugh.

"How's everyone else, mate?" Ron asked.

"They're all doing great."

Then, Ron and Hermione's children ran up to say hi to their uncle.

Elizabeth, the oldest of the three, got there first. She was 10, the same age as Brad, which meant that they would be going off to Hogwarts together. She had inherited the Weasley red hair, but her hair was bushy like her mum's. Her youngest brother, four-year-old Jacob, however, had brown hair. Their second oldest, Michael, had his dad's red hair. Michael was older than Scotty by two months.

After hugging them, Harry looked around a bit more. It still amazed him how many people could fit in the Burrow, but then he remembered how much Arthur loved Expanding Charms. Harry laughed quietly at his absurd idea. He saw Bill and Fleur, who had been happily married for 12 years talking with Fred and George. Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson-Weasley was busy tending to their twins and George's wife, Alicia Spinnet-Weasley was tending to _their_ twins. Bill and Fleur had three kids of their own who where playing in a corner with Percy and Penelope's son. Charlie had met his wife Sarah in Romania and had two kids with her.

The Weasley clan was pretty big, Harry thought. But it was just going to get bigger what with both Hermione and Ginny expecting.

"Dinner's ready!" Arthur called from the kitchen where he had been helping Molly cook dinner. Everyone migrated toward the dining room.

Everyone managed to find a place around the table, all the families sitting near one another. Harry found his family and sat next to Ginny.

"When are we going to tell them?" he whispered to her.

"Right after dinner is over," Ginny whispered back.

Molly and Arthur were bringing the food out of the kitchen. Harry sniffed the air. It all smelled delicious.

Everyone started putting food on their plates and started to eat. Little mini conversations popped up all along the table. Before she knew it, everyone had finished eating. Her heart stated to beat twice as fast. She did not want to do this. She looked over at Harry with a look of pure panic on her face.

Harry whispered to her "Just do it Gin. It's now or never."

"How about never?" she said.

"_Ginny_. Look, I'll help you do it, ok? We'll tell them together.

"Oh all right,"

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. Ginny, however seemed to be glued to her chair, so he had to pull her up.

"Umm, excuse me, everyone, but Ginny and I have an announcement to make." Harry started. Everyone went silent and looked up at them. "Ginny, you want to tell them?"

"Ok. Well, umm, I'm umm… I'm going to have a baby."

A dead silence swept through the room. Ginny turned bright red and sat back down, her head in her hands. Molly was the first to speak up. "Congratulations, Ginny dear. I'm so proud," she said, going over to hug her.

Everyone else was still in shock about Ginny. But then Hermione spoke up.

"When are you due, Ginny?"

"Probably early in November."

"WHAT!" Brad yelled across the table at his mother. Everyone turned to look at him. "You're going to have the baby while I'm at Hogwarts? That's not fair!"

Ginny just looked at her son, realizing that yes, the baby would be coming while he was at Hogwarts. "Oh Brad –" Ginny started, but had to stop due to the fact that Brad had gotten up from the table and ran up the stairs. Ginny then turned and ran up the stairs after her son.

Harry was shocked by his son's outburst. Apparently, Ron could tell that he was upset and said, "Don't worry, mate. He'll get over it sooner or later." Harry just nodded as a response.

Meanwhile, Ginny was looking for her son in the many different rooms in the Burrow. Finally, after climbing to the top of the house and searching every room, Ginny found him in Ron's old bedroom. She quietly knocked on the door and Brad just said "Go away."

But Ginny entered and sat on the bed next to her son. She ran her hand through his hair, but he just pulled away. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could control this type of thing, but I can't. But listen to me, Brad," he looked up and into her eyes. "Maybe we can arrange something with the Headmistress so we can bring you home for a few days during the school year. That way, you won't miss it. I know that I wouldn't want you to miss that for the world," she said.

"You would really do that?" Brad asked, a little bit skeptical.

"Sure I would. And I'm sure that McGonagall would let you. Strict as she may be, she would understand."

"Thanks mum. And I'm sorry about dinner. I was just really angry, that's all."

"It's all right, I understand."

Together, they went back downstairs to have dessert. After dessert, all the adults left their children at the Burrow in the care of their grandmother and grandfather.


	4. The Name Game

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

Back at Godric's Hallow, Harry and Ginny were discussing names for their unborn child.

"I've always liked the name Kayla." Ginny suggested, adding it to their list of baby names. They had both gone through the house and found a bunch of baby name lists from when Ginny was pregnant with Brad, Scott, Zoey, and Hailey.

Harry scanned his eyes down one of the lists. "Whoops, we have to cross off William; Percy and Penelope already took it. Ginny crossed off the name. "What about if it's a boy?" she asked.

"What about James?"

"Your dad's name?"

"Yeah, well, it was just an idea. You don't have to write it down." Harry said a little embarrassed.

"No, no, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "What's a better way to honor your parent's sacrifice then naming a child after one of them? Besides. If your mum and dad didn't die trying to save you, you wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't have four beautiful children and one on the way." Ginny added James to the list.

"And if it's a girl?"

"She'll be named Lily," Ginny said, adding it to one of the lists as well.

"I just wish that they could be here right now to see us. They never even got to see me grow up."

"Harry, they've been here the whole time. They're watching over you and me and our family the whole time."

"Brad asked me why he only had one grandma today."

"I was wondering what you too were talking about. All though I could kind have guess."

"Yeah, well, it made me think. We have to tell them the whole story sometime, Ginny. I know that when Brad was born, we said we wouldn't, but now that they're older, they're getting more curious. Don't you think it's necessary?"

"I feel the same way. The kids can't go their whole lives without knowing about what happened between you and You-Know-Who."

"Ginny, just call him Voldemort. There's no need for all that 'You-Know-Who' nonsense.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's just the way I was brought up; to fear him."

Harry looked up at the wall clock. "It's getting pretty late. We'd better go to bed. We have to pick the kids up from your mum's pretty early tomorrow."

"You're right," Ginny said. "G'night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Harry and Ginny got up at 7:00 to get ready to pick up the kids. At 9:00, the Apparated back to the Burrow. When they got there, little Zoey came running first, Brad and Scott lagging behind. Molly came after her grandchildren, Hailey in her arms.

"Good morning, Mum," Ginny said to Molly, hugging her and taking Hailey into her arms.

"Are you interested in breakfast?" Molly asked them.

"Actually, we have something cooking at home, so we can't stay for long," Harry jumped in.

"Yeah, Mum. You've done enough for a while. Thank you."

"Well, we'd better get going," Harry said. "Thanks Molly."

"Oh, you're very welcome dears."

This time to get back home, the Potters used Floo Power, which Harry disliked even more than Apparating. But, like Apparating, he'd gotten used to the sensation. Brad and Scott went on their own, while Zoey went with Harry and Hailey went in Ginny's arms.

After spinning 'round and 'round, they all arrived back at their home in Godric's Hallow, toppling in one after the other.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

"Everyone to the table; breakfast must be almost ready by now," Ginny told her family as they straitened up and brushed the ash off their cloaks.

"Daddy, wat is we eatin' today?" Zoey looked up at Harry with those hopeful eyes.

Harry laughed. "I don't know. Your mum cooked breakfast this morning. I'm sure it's going to be really tasty though."

Everyone rushed into the kitchen with stomachs rumbling. The plates, cups and silverware were laying themselves out along the six places around the table. Ginny was just finishing up cooking in the kitchen. Harry went to help her. She was cooking what looked like a mound of pancakes and sausage.

"Want some help?" Harry asked.

"I'd love some. You want to go serve the food? I'll be right out."

Harry grabbed the big plate of pancakes and brought it into the dining room. He set it down on the table and let everyone help themselves. Today at the table, everyone seemed rather chatty, so Harry started a small conversation.

"How was Grandma's?" he asked to his children. They all started talking at once. "Whoa, whoa! One at a time," Harry laughed. "Scott, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we went out to Grandma's orchard and just played around on the brooms. But it was still fun, throwing apples for each other to catch."

Ginny and Harry laughed. "Remember when we used to do that during the summer?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Do I? Of course I do. Although I mostly had to watch until my brothers wizened up to how good I was," she said with a laugh.

"Have you really known each other that long?" Brad asked his parents.

"Well, I was best friends with your Uncle Ron while we were at Hogwarts, and I met your mum when I was 12," Harry responded.

"Well actually, we met when you were on your way to your first year, remember? I was with my mum on the platform."

"Yeah, but we didn't really meet until the next summer."

"I guess that's true," said Ginny, finishing the story. "Long story short, we met when we were just kids… just a year or two older than you, Brad."

There was a soft tinkering of silverware on plates as everyone started to eat again.

"Dis is so yummy, mummy," Zoey squealed as she finished her pancakes.

"Do you still want your tomatoes, then?" Harry asked his daughter.

"No dank you Daddy, my tummy is too full."

Harry chuckled. "Well, why don't you all go and play? I'll clean up."

"You sure you don't want help?" Ginny asked.

"Positive," he said as he started to pick up the plates from around the table. "You just go and relax."

Brad, Scott, and Zoey all ran off to their rooms. Ginny followed them because she knew that Hailey would try to climb the stairs with her siblings and Ginny didn't want her to fall down.

Harry, meanwhile, started to do the dishes, rather distractedly. He was thinking about how and when he and Ginny would tell their kids about what had happened to him in his childhood. He knew they should do it rather soon; Brad was going off to Hogwarts in a few months, and he couldn't go without knowing. But then again, Zoey and Hailey were still really young… it was possible that they wouldn't remember what he told them later in life. Then there was the new baby. Even if he told Brad, Scott, Zoey and Hailey now, he would still have to tell it again to the new little one. "I'll just have to talk it over with Ginny," he said out loud.

"Talk about what?" said Ginny, re-entering the room.

Harry jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Oh, just what we talked about last night. You know…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that myself. It's so hard to choose when to tell them. They're still too young. What's so funny?" Ginny said as Harry let out a little chuckle.

"It's just that, I was thinking the same thing, but then I thought about what Dumbledore said in my fifth year. You know, when he told me about the prophecy and all that. At the end of almost each year, up until my fifth, he told me just a little bit about my past. He said that he only told me what he thought I could manage at the time, and that he should have told me everything earlier."

"So are you saying we should tell them a little bit at a time?"

"Well, yes and no. We should tell them the major story when they're old enough…like when this one is about Scott's age," he said, placing a hand on Ginny's stomach. "And then add more detail later."

"I think that's a great idea," Ginny said and kissed her husband.

"So it's pretty much settled then."

"Except for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Well, don't you think that Brad will be a little too old by the time we tell them? I mean, he'll be 17 by then. He should at least know a little bit a little bit earlier."

"But see, that's the beauty of it. I've already told him some of the story…the beginning anyway. That's what you caught me telling him yesterday."

"I thought you were talking about something like that," Ginny said with a smile. "But I guess that's good enough for now."

"And, if either of us feels we need to add more detail, we can."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Ginny said, kissing her husband again. She felt that they had made a decision, so she left the kitchen to go check on her children. Harry soon followed her up the stairs.


	6. Double Trouble

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

Four months later, Harry and Ginny were planning a trip to London to visit St. Mungo's. They had it planned that they would drop the kids off at Grandma's house, then proceed to London.

Harry thought this trip to St. Mungo's was very necessary; Ginny looked kind of big for only being four months in. He wasn't panicking though…he simply thought the baby might be bigger than usual or that Ginny was a little off on her due date.

Together, they walked through St. Mungo's to the front desk to check in.

"Your Healer will see you in a minute," the receptionist said in a bored voice.

Harry and Ginny had barely sat down in the reception area when someone called their name.

"Ginerva Potter?" the voice cried out.

With Harry's help, Ginny rose again and the followed the Healer to the maternity wing. Once there, Harry ushered Ginny into a big, over-stuffed chair that Ginny was sure she wasn't going to be able to get back out of.

"So," said the Healer, grabbing a clipboard. "About how far along are you?"

"Just over four months," said Ginny. The Healer looked at her as she didn't believe Ginny.

"OK. Well, have you been here before? Have you been through the process before?"

"Many a time," Ginny responded.

"So then you know the procedure here at St. Mungo's?" the Healer said, taking notes on her clipboard.

"Yes," said Ginny, who did indeed know exactly how this worked. The Healer just performs a few simple charms to make sure that the baby is healthy. Having gone through this procedure four times before, both Harry and Ginny were ready for the tests.

The Healer quickly busied herself performing the charms while Harry and Ginny waited. "The results should come in a few minutes," the Healer said reassuringly. And, sure, enough, no more than two minutes later, a long piece of parchment appeared out of thin air with a faint popping noise. The Healer grabbed the paper and started to review it. "Oh my," she said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked a bit anxiously.

"Is the baby alright?" asked Harry, squeezing his wife's hand just a little tighter.

"No, no. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to alarm you. The babies are just fine."

Both Harry and Ginny let out a sigh of relief then stopped. "Did…did you just say 'babies'?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Why, yes, I did. Congratulations. You are having twins," the Healer said, handing the report to Ginny. Harry read it over her shoulder. "That's why it's so long. Two reports, for two babies."

Ginny looked on the verge of tears. "I'm…I'm having twins," she said, with a faint smile. She still wasn't sure whether or not this was a dream. But she knew it wasn't. She was expecting twins.

Harry turned and hugged her tight. "Everything's going to be just fine," he said, reading her face. "There's nothing to worry about. Twins just means double the love."

"Or double the trouble," Ginny said, thinking of Fred and George. They thanked the Healer and left to go pick up their children.

When they Apparated back to the Burrow, they heard little feet running to greet them. To both Harry and Ginny's surprise, little Hailey turned the corner and ran up to them. Apparently, she had come running at the sound of her parents' Apparation and Molly had to come running after her.

"Oh good, you're back. How did it go?"

"Oh, everything is fine," Harry said.

"That's great. I thought something might have been wrong. You look as big as I did when I was pregnant with Fred and…" she trailed off, a look of realization coming over her face. She gave Ginny a questioning looks and Ginny just nodded her head.

"Well, the reason I look that big is because I am having twins." It felt so weird to her to say that.

Molly has an awed look on her face as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She just grabbed hold of Ginny as if she never wanted to let go of her.

"Mummy! Daddy! You're bak!" Zoey said, running up to her parents as though she had never seen them before. Harry grabbed her and started to tickle her. Zoey started to giggle and squeal uncontrollably.

"Where are your brothers?" Ginny asked her.

"Dey're in dere," she said, pointing to the sitting room.

"Come on. Your mummy and I have something to tell you all." They all walked into the sitting room where Brad and Scott were building a card house out of Exploding Snap cards. When they walked in, the card house went up in flames and Brad and Scott let out sighs of disappointment (Harry could have sworn he heard Brad utter an offensive word). Then they turned toward the threshold.

"Oh you're back!" Brad said. "We didn't here you Apparate."

"Too immersed in your card game, huh?" Ginny said gesturing toward what was now a pile of smoldering ash.

"How'd it go at St. Mungo's?" Scott asked his parents, sitting in a big arm chair. Brad went and sat on the plush rug in front of the arm chair and Zoey ran up to sit in his lap. Molly walked into the room, holding Hailey.

"Well," started Harry. Why was he nervous about this? "You know how we told you your mum was pregnant? Well, it turns out she's having twins."

"Ooh! You mean lik Uncle Fwed and Uncle Gorge?" Zoey squealed out.

"Yes. Just like Fred and George." Ginny said, placing a hand gracefully on her stomach.

"Are they going to look alike, like Uncle Fred and Uncle George do?" Brad asked.

"Well, we don't know," Harry said. They seemed to be taking this very well. "We'd have to wait until they were born to find out."

"Do you know if they're going to be girls or boys…or both?" Scott asked the question this time.

"Well, your mum and I decided to let it be a surprise. Besides, it's a little too early to tell." Harry said.

"Ginny turned around to look at the grandfather clock just as it chimed three. "Goodness! Is that the time already? Where did the day go? Well, we'd better get home. Thanks for all your help today, mum."

"Oh, it was nothing. Do you need any help getting back?"

"Sure, mum. That'd be great."

Molly handed Hailey to Ginny and told Zoey to grab hold of her arm. Zoey leapt up and grabbed her grandmother's arm. Molly turned gracefully on the spot and Disapparated with Zoey. Harry took Scott and Brad home and Ginny left last, Disapparating with Hailey in her arms.


	7. Off to Hogwarts

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

(Note from the author: Sorry this one is so late everyone! I got totally tied up in family and school and I just couldn't find the time to write! So I finally got down to it and here is chapter 7!)

(Blooper Alert: One of my close friends pointed out to me that Harry didn't tell Brad the beginning of his "story" in chapter 2…he was telling Scott. So, for the sake of moving on in the story, let's just say that Brad had entered the room for that part of the conversation. Sorry! And now, on with the story!)

On September 1st, the whole Potter family got up a little big early so that Brad wouldn't miss the Hogwarts Express. Brad had packed all the school supplies he'd gotten at Diagon Alley the previous day, but it still took a while for the family of six to get going. They all got in the car (Harry had asked Arthur for advice on Expanding Charms so that everyone could fit) and drove off to Kings Cross Station.

Brad thought it was odd that he had to run through a solid-looking barrier to get to the train, but did it all the same. He gripped his cart and turned it at the barrier to run at it. His new pet owl, Tyto, squawked as he picked up speed and ran at the barrier to platform 9 ¾. He looked up and saw the big, scarlet steam engine across the platform. A few moments later, his whole family joined him.

Brad looked around for his cousins and found them almost at once. He rushed over to say hello to Elizabeth before finding a compartment on the train together. As the Potters approached Ron, Hermione, and their family, Harry saw that Ron was holding their now-two-month-old son, Jonathon. When Ron saw Harry and his family, he waved and Jonathon fell out of his arms. Ron quickly charmed the baby back into his arms. Unfortunately, Hermione has seen the while thing and started yelling at Ron.

"Ronald! You have to be more careful! Dropping the baby, honestly!"

"I'm sorry! I just lost my grip, that's all."

"Well, give him to me," she said, taking the baby in her arms. "Hi, Harry. Hi Ginny."

"Hi," they both responded.

Meanwhile, Brad and Elizabeth decided to go find a compartment on the train. They told their parent's they'd be right back and went off. While looking for a compartment, they discussed what they thought what was to come of the up-coming school year.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Brad asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know," she responded "but I think it's going to be loads of fun. Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, like my mum and dad."

"Yeah, me too. Wouldn't that be cool if we were in the same house?"

"Well, you're going to be the only person I know at first, so I hope we're in the same house – I'd be lost without you." Brad said as they found an empty compartment to put their trunks in.

"Same here. And do you know what's going to happen when your mum has the babies?"

"Well, Mum and Dad said they'd send the Headmistress a letter asking if they could take me out of school for it."

"That's awesome. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I hope so," replied Brad. They made their way through the crowded hall to get outside to say good-bye to their families.

Both Ginny and Hermione started crying as they hugged Brad and Elizabeth good-bye.

"Write often," Ginny told her son "and we'll see you soon. She placed her right hand gracefully on her pregnant stomach and gave Brad one more kiss on the forehead. He hugged all his siblings and got on the train with Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------

Later that evening, Brad and Elizabeth arrived at Hogwarts and gathered with the other first years around the large dark shape in the night that was Hagrid. Hagrid was rather old these days, nearly 80, but he still obliged to guide the first years across the lake in the little boats. He still taught Care of Magical Creatures and he was still the gamekeeper.

Hagrid led the mass of first years to the boats so they could cross the lake. Brad's jaw dropped as soon as the Hogwarts castle came into view. It was certainly bigger than he had expected. He turned to Elizabeth on his right and saw that she had the same look on her face as he did.

Once in the castle, he waited anxiously to be sorted. Finally, after what seemed a life time, Professor Marshbanks, who had been Gryffindor Head ever since McGonagall became Headmistress, called Brad's name.

"Potter, Bradley!" she called.

Elizabeth gave Brad a little push to get him going. He walked up to the stool with shaking legs. He sat down on the three legged stool. Professor Marshbanks placed the old, patched up Sorting Hat on Brad's head. The rip at the brim of the hat opened and it started whispering softly in Brad's ear:

"Hmm, Potter is it? Yes, indeed. Well, all I can say is that someone'd better keep an eye on you. You'll be just your father, yes you will. The Sorting Hat sees all. I remember those from before. So you be belong in…GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted the last word to the whole hall ad the Gryffindor table on the far left exploded with cheers.

Brad let out a sigh of relief and walked off toward the Gryffindor table. He took a seat and looked down at his empty silver plate. Being so nervous had made him forget he was hungry. Now that it was over, he remembered just how hungry he was.

He looked up toward the front of the Hall when he heard Professor Marshbanks call his cousin's name.

"Weasley, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth walked up to the stool as Professor Marshbanks put the Sorting Hat on her head. Brad secretly crossed his fingers under the table while the Sorting Hat seemed to be making its choice about her. Finally, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Brad almost covered his ears because the noise from his table was so great. He clapped and cheered with everyone else.

Elizabeth quickly ran to sit next to Brad. Only two people were Sorted after Elizabeth and then McGonagall announced that the feast had begun. Brad looked around at the plates as they magically filled with food.

Both he and Elizabeth started grabbing almost everything they could reach. Everything tasted so delicious. Hogwarts seemed to have every one of Brad's favorite foods. Then the food disappeared from the plates and Brad thought the feast was over. That was, until hundreds of delicious desserts rose from within the plates themselves.

McGonagall announced that it was time for bed. Brad and Elizabeth rose from their bench and followed a Gryffindor Prefect to the portrait of the Fat Lady on the 7th floor. The prefect gave the password and entered through the portrait hole and let everyone follow suit.

Brad entered the dormitory and chose a bed. As he started unpacking, his four roommates entered the room and started making themselves comfortable.

His roommates' names were Mathew Longbottom, Travis Finnigan, and Justin and Nicky Thomas. Mathew was kind of pudgy and he had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. Travis had light skin and sandy hair. He also had hazel eyes and light freckles. Meanwhile, Justin and Nicky were fraternal twins, so they didn't look alike, but they had some similarities. For instance, they both had very short dark brown hair and were both Black.

To Brad, all his roommates seemed rather nice. He was eager to start class the next and fell in to an easy sleep.


	8. The Twins

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for inventing these characters.)

"Harry. Harry, wake up."

"Hmm?" Harry said, rolling over to see a blurred version of Ginny standing beside him. He groaped around for his glasses and Ginny handed them to him. "What is it Ginny? It's 5 AM!" he stated, looking at the clock.

"And I think it's time," Ginny responded.

"Time for what? To go back to sleep?" Harry muttered, rather annoyed that she had woken him up.

"No, time to have the babies."

Harry was instantly awake at these words. "N-now?" he stuttered, turning on the bedside lamp. Ginny nodded her head. He still wasn't used to this, even after 4 children. Harry threw off the covers and started to dress quickly. While Harry was rushing about, trying to get ready, Ginny sighed and summoned her already-packed suitcases. Harry went downstairs into the living room and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. He stuck his head in the tall, emerald green flames and shouted, "The Burrow!" His head was sent spinning past hundreds of other wizards' fireplaces. Finally he looked out to see the kitchen of the Burrow. But he was surprised to see that it wasn't empty. Arthur, it seemed, had fallen asleep in one of the wooden chairs at the table near the fireplace.

"Arthur?" Harry said. At the sound of Harry's voice, Arthur almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh, hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, how fast can you and Molly be over here? Ginny's gone into labor."

"Oh, umm, we'll be over in about 10 minutes. Just let me go wake Molly," Arthur responded. He exited the kitchen and Harry pulled his head out of the flames so he was back home again.

Ginny had made her way downstairs with her two suitcases. Harry went to help her.

"When are Mum and Dad going to be here?"

"In a few minutes," Harry responded. About five minutes later, there was a knock on their door. Harry went to answer it.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Molly, Arthur," he said, giving them both a hug.

"Any time, dear, anytime. You know that we're always here to help." Molly responded.

"Are the children still upstairs?" Arthur asked, peering up the staircase, as if expecting to see one of his grandchildren waiting at the top.

"Yes, they're all still asleep. Do you fancy some tea? I believe that Ginny was making a quick pot before we left."

They all walked into the kitchen just as the tea pot started to whistle.

"Ginny, dear, sit down, I'll get it," Molly offered and Ginny did as she was told, sitting down with a small groan of pain.

"Harry, when are we going to send for Brad? I promised him he could be here."

"I was going to have Molly or Arthur contact the school a little later… like when everyone is actually awake." Harry said.

You two had better be going. We'll be at St. Mungo's with the children in a few hours. Ginny hugged her parents before both she and Harry (Harry supporting her) Disapparated off to St. Mungo's. Mere moments later, Scott came downstairs. He had apparently heard his parents Disapparating.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa! What's going on? Why are you two here this early?"

"Your mum's gone into labor and we're here to watch all of you until later." Molly explained.

"So mum and dad are at St. Mungo's?"

"That's right."

"So when are we going? To see them, I mean."

"Later this afternoon." It was Arthur who answered this time. "Why don't you go see if your sisters are awake yet? They should be up soon," he said, checking his watch, which now read 6:30.

Scott ran upstairs and came back down to tell Molly that Hailey was awake. Molly went to retrieve her, knowing that she was now too big for Scott to pick up. As she walked into the room, she saw Hailey stretching in her crib. Molly took Hailey out of her crib and carried her downstairs on her hip.

When she got downstairs, she fixed her youngest granddaughter a cup of milk and put it in a sippy cup for her.

About fifteen minutes later, Zoey came wandering into the kitchen where Arthur had busied himself in cooking breakfast.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa!" she exclaimed, rushing to hug them. This was Molly's favorite part of being a grandparent. The love. "Where are mummy and daddy?"

"They went to St. Mungo's about a half-hour ago so your mum could have to babies." Molly responded.

About and hour later, Arthur contacted Hogwarts to retrieve Brad via Floo Powder. Brad came whizzing out of the fireplace 15 minutes later.

"Happy Halloween!" he coughed, brushing off his cloak as his siblings rushed up to hug him.

"Everyone else already ate, Brad. Are you hungry? Or did you eat at school?"

"I'm starving. Professor McGonagall caught Elizabeth and me just as we were going down to breakfast. She says hi to you all."

Brad went to the table to eat as Scott, Zoey, and Hailey went upstairs to wait until they left for St. Mungo's. Brad soon joined them.

About three hours later, Arthur, Molly, Brad, Scott, Zoey, and Hailey all left for St. Mungo's. Once they were there, Arthur checked with the receptionist to see what room Ginny and Harry were in.

When thy reached the room, they heard babies cooing. Molly went in first to say hello. Then, after a few minutes, she motioned for everyone else to join her. When they entered, they saw Ginny laying in her bed holding one baby girl and Harry sitting in a chair next to her holding a second baby girl.

Brad, Scott, Zoey, and Hailey all ran up to get a closer look at their new sisters. Each baby had the same tuft of Weasley-red hair. They had little round cheeks with a dimple on each side, making both of their baby smiles the cutest they could be. There was one difference between the twins though. The one that Ginny was holding had hazel eyes. But the baby Harry was holding had his sparkling green eyes.

"They're so adorable!" Brad said. His brother and sisters murmured in agreement.

"Can I hold one, mummy?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe a little later, sweety. After all, they're still brand new and very fragile." Zoey looked disappointed at her mother's answer, but Ginny new she understood.

"So, are they identical? How do they tell?" Scott asked his parents.

"They look like it to me. Except for the eyes, they could be," Brad commented, examining the babies once more.

"Well, we're not sure yet, but the Healers should be able to tell us soon." Harry answered this time.

"Which one's which? How are we going to tell them apart?" Zoey asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two tiny necklaces. "Look at them closely," he said to his children. When they looked, they saw that one of the necklaces had an 'L' on it and the other had a 'K'. "See?" he said.

He held the baby he was holding in the crook of his arm and fastened the 'L' necklace around her tender neck. "The one with the green eyes is Lily. She was named for my mother." He handed Lily to Molly. "And the one with the hazel eyes," he said, walking over to the baby that Ginny held, "is Kayla." He put the 'K' necklace on Kayla's neck.

A few moments later, a healer walked in and, telling by the look on her face, was appalled at the number of people in the room.

"I was just going to take the babies to see if they are identical twins, but I can see this is a bad time. I'll just come back later…" she said, heading back for the door.

"No, wait!" Ginny called after her. "They were just saying hello. I am rather curious as to whether or not they are indentical." She handed Kayla to the Healer. Molly then handed over Lily.

"This will only take a few minutes," the Healer stated as she walked out of the room, a baby in each arm.

About ten minutes later, the Healer re-entered the room. "So?" Harry asked her in antisipation. "Are they identical?"

"Actually, they are fraternal twins. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were identical." She handed the babies to their mother and left the room.


End file.
